Study
by lazura234
Summary: Request from Aiza Khan! :) Summary: Tagiru's mom gets mad at Tagiru for getting a really low test score on his recent test, so to Tagiru's own despise. Yuu is called up to be his tutor.


**Lazura: A requested story from Nene Amano (goes by Aiza Khan now) :) This story kind of takes place inbetween the last battle and one month after the battle had taken place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon at all.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Tagiru groaned to himself.<p>

A bold 59 percent blaring in red was streaked across his paper. Tagiru gulped in fear thinking of the possible ways his mom could do...he paled.

_I can't show this to mom...she might take away my video games!_

"Wow Tagiru, never thought your grades would go this low." Mami peered from behind. Crumpling the paper into his backpack, Tagiru threw a frustrated tone at her, "It's none of your business!"

"Compared to Yuu-sama, your grades will never become top star." She sneered at him leaving Tagiru to quietly grind his teeth.

_What's so great about Yuu?_

Glancing over to the golden-haired boy, a red 100 marking stood out on his paper.

"Hmph. At least I'm a superstar when it comes to digimon hunting!" Tagiru huffed quietly to himself while charging home. Without Amano Yuu.

Noticing Tagiru's absence, Yuu asked Mami.

"Have you seen where Tagiru went?"

"No, Yuu-sama. He said something about being a superstar, after being disappointed with the grades he got today."

* * *

><p>"Akashi Tagiru!"<p>

Tagiru jumped from his desk fumbling to hide the red xros loader into the drawer of his desk. The stomping of his mother's feet drew near as she slammed the door of his room open.

"What is this grade?!" She yelled in anger, "I told you that if I see another grade...then I'm getting you a tutor!"

"WHAT, OKA-SAN?!" Tagiru yelped as his mother eyed her son.

"I've already called one of your friends to help you study. You better be studying for the re-take otherwise," She declared, "I'm taking away your video games!"

"B-But Oka-san!"

"No but's Tagiru! That's last!" With a slam of the bedroom door, Tagiru gave a deep sigh before returning his gaze to the xros loader. Gumdramon and the other digimon still haven't returned.

_Gumdramon, wouldn't want me to act like this. _

**The next morning**, Tagiru asked his mom.

"Oka-san, which one of my friends did you say was coming over?"

"Oh, the friend I've heard from Mami-chan. Amano Yuu." Tagiru spit-take his water, "WHAT?!"

"Tagiru! Don't waste water like that!"

* * *

><p>Tagiru frowned as he watched Yuu enter his house carrying the notes from the previous tests.<p>

"So, are you ready, Tagiru?" Yuu questioned the goggles wearing boy, "It's important to know the basics, so we'll start by going over last week's notes then slowly move over to this week's."

"..." Tagiru didn't respond, but complied to his mom's request in showing Yuu up to his room so that they can study, "...This way."

"Is that the way you treat guests, Tagiru?"

A vein popped into Tagiru, although he wants to retort back to his teammate...his mother was watching making sure he acts polite toward Yuu. Tagiru huffed as he grabbed Yuu's arm dragging him over tp his room stating, "This way, Yuu."

By the time the door shut behind the two, Tagiru sighed. Where as Yuu spoke out loud, "You know you can let go of my arm now."

"...! I know that!" Tagiru spatted as he swatted his hand away from Yuu's arm, a small tint of red glowed on his face, "Last week's notes first right?!"

"Yeah," Yuu placed his notebook on Tagiru's desk table as Tagiru quickly sat to begin reviewing, "So starting from here you add this number in..."

Diligently Tagiru wrote as Yuu explained. A few times moments like this...

Yuu would lean a bit too close causing Tagiru to sweat nervously or when Tagiru reaches to get his fallen pencil, Yuu would catch it the moment when Tagiru would also try to get it. Only this time, both of their hands were held when they both tried to catch the fallen mechanical pencil.

"..."

"..."

Tagiru's face reddened as he stood up immediately stating, "I-I'll go get some drinks! We've studied for a while haven't we?!"

The googles wearing boy dashed down his stairs, his heart beat paced rapidly. Before Tagiru could open the fridge, he stopped to place a hand over his chest.

_Huh? Is it because I ran down the stairs...or...?_

_Why is my heart beating fast?! _

Tagiru had absolutely no clue. Snapping out of his thoughts, Tagiru quickly starts pouring glasses of water.

At the same time, Yuu sits waiting for Tagiru wondering what's going on with him.

_That Tagiru, what's going on with him? _

He wondered about his friend, Yuu noticed lately as well as Taiki realized how depressed Tagiru is.

Especially when he looked at his xros loader during basketball practice.

Yuu thought he saw an image of him when he'd wait for Damemon to return. Even if he didn't return until Cutemon was digi-napped by Airu.

Now that he think about, Tagiru was there.

Always there even before Damemon returned.

"I brought them!" Tagiru slammed the door open revealing a tray of water and snacks.

Causing Yuu to jolt and hit Tagiru's hanging backpack on the edge of Tagiru's desk chair. What slipped out wasn't papers, notebooks, or a pencil case. It was a bright red xros loader.

"..." The two froze upon seeing the item, but both realized one thing.

That their digimons haven't returned yet.

"Tagiru." Yuu, being the first to react, looked over to the brown red-haired streaked boy. Who in turn held a facial expression of depression. Taking a stand, Yuu marched over to Taigru, taking away the tray in his hands to place on the table. Thus proceeding to snap his fingers in front of Tagiru's face.

It didn't work.

Thus he pinched Tagiru in the cheek.

It didn't snap Tagiru out.

Rolling his eyes, Yuu finally decided to slap both his hands against Tagiru's cheeks. Calling out, "Tagiru!"

"H-Huh?!" Tagiru blurted out. His face red in realization of what Yuu was doing.

"Gumdramon said that he'll be back. The other digimons as well." Yuu made a small smile, "You're stronger than this Tagiru. Now show Gumdramon. The digimons."

Yuu's face slightly turned red as he quietly muttered, "Show me your determination..."

_Yuu..._

Tagiru grinned, "Then...Yuu?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you let go of my face so that we can finish the rest of the notes?"

* * *

><p><strong>Day of the make-up test...<strong>

"YOSH!" Tagiru proclaimed triumphantly, "I got an 80!"

He showed off the blaring numbers on his re-test, jumping around to each classmate.

Yuu watched as Tagiru zoomed over to him, "Thank you, Yuu. It's all thanks to you!"

The two smiled at each other as they thought quietly.

_Thank you for being there._

Unconsciously, the two seemed that they were shaking hands. Although in truth...

They were holding each other's hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yuu-sama!" Mami called out to Yuu. However her voice froze in horror.<p>

"M-Mami?!" Tagiru yelped.

Mami pointed at the interlocked hands before her,"W-Why is Tagiru holding Yuu-sama's hand?!"

"Wait! It's not!" Tagiru tried to explain until Yuu stopped him.

"Yes it is was it looks like Mami-san." Yuu smiled his princely like smile to Mami. Normally this smile would make most of the girls in their class swoon, but the moment he mention that phrase.

Tagiru was glared at by Mami, "T.A.G.I.R.U! How dare you take Yuu-sama away from us!"

Sweating Tagiru tried to get some explanation in, but Yuu did not help at all. Instead Yuu continued to add more fuel to their hatred.

* * *

><p><strong>Lazura: Hopefully this requested story isn't too bad, plus it's fluff. Trying to make this couple seem fluffy like Byakuran's marshmallows. <strong>

**Please review.**


End file.
